


Waking Dreams

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fairytales and Nightmares [12]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories under 500 words (in 100 word increments) for my Fairytales and Nightmares AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not His Day

"This is all your fault!" The Doctor sat awkwardly on the edge of the kitchen table, glaring across at the focus of his ire.

"You're the one who decided to liberate it from Torchwood's archives!" Romana scowled back as she leaned against the wall next to the door. "Against Koschei's recommendations, I might add."

Koschei sighed as he watched the argument start to escalate once more. At least he'd gotten them into his TARDIS before they started assigning blame.

Now all he had to do was get them back into their own bodies. Before anyone else figured out what happened.


	2. The Oncoming Slap

There was a thunderous expression on Donna's face that made the Doctor try to bolt, struggling when Koschei caught him before he made it two steps.

"She's not going to kill you, Theta," Koschei murmured softly.

"No, she's going to slap me." The expression on the Doctor's face spoke volumes to which he thought was worse. "Why did you have to tell her?"

"He didn't, Gwen did, and what the bloody hell did you think you were doing, letting him down there unsupervised?" Donna gave Koschei a ferocious glare.

"Um." Koschei grinned sheepishly a moment. "Lady Romana was watching him?"


	3. Those Who Dance

Faint, knowing smiles play across their faces as they move confidently through the dance, bodies never quite touching, gazes locked across the space. Spin and stomp and step, back and forth, up and down the otherwise empty hall. Uncaring that there is no music, and no one else to dance with, or what any one else will think if they see them.

Palms close enough for the heat to resonate between them, steps deliberate as they circle each other. His smile widening a fraction, skin crinkling at the corners of his eyes, before he looks away, turning in place before his other hand comes up in sync with hers. Amusement and affection warming her gaze as they make the second turn, returning to where they had begun.

Another set, stomp and clap and turn, sweeping them toward the front of the hall, before they bow in unison, dance drawing to a close before he reaches for her hand. Bringing her fingertips up, still holding her gaze as he brushes a gentle kiss over them. Stepping away only when she smiles, and nods graciously in concession. A dance well done, another move made in a game with an outcome still uncertain.


End file.
